Tattooed Heart
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Monaco membuat dua tato, tetapi Seborga tidak tertarik. {canon; untuk challenge Roman Tanpa Kata Cinta}


**Tattooed Heart**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
**Pairing**: Seborga/Monaco. **Genre**: Romance. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: canon. inspired by Ariana Grande's Tatooed Heart

_(Monaco membuat dua tato, tetapi Seborga tidak tertarik. )_

* * *

Siang itu, ketika terik dinaungi sebentar oleh awan, Monaco tiba di gedung yang ditetapkan France.

Seborga secara kebetulan baru saja selesai berbicara dengan Italy, dan ketika Italy berlari ke dalam menyusul Germany, dialah yang tertinggal sendirian di bingkai pintu. Sinar matanya mencerah ketika tahu siapa yang datang, dan dia mengulurkan tangannya. Memanggil Monaco dengan panggilan khusus yang dimanis-maniskan.

"Oh, hai," Monaco mendorong kacamatanya dan mengeratkan buku pada pelukannya. "Selamat siang."

Seborga menarik tangan Monaco ketika gadis itu menurunkannya dari wajah. Dia membungkukkan badan dan mencium punggung tangan Monaco. Memang sudah terbiasa dengan hal remeh-temeh yang dibuat menjadi seromantis mungkin khas Italia begini, tetapi tetap saja, kecupan di tangannya membuat Monaco sedikit tersipu. Ah, Seborga dan kemampuannya meluluhkan wanita. Dasar, darah _romance_ memang mendominasi pembuluh darahnya sampai ke bagian terkecil, sepertinya.

Seborga berhenti sesaat ketika ciumannya sudah selesai dan dia mendongak. Ciumannya membuat tangan Monaco terangkat, dan akhirnya lengan blazer Monaco menyingkapkan pergelangan tangannya.

"Tato, Monaco-chan?" dia menatap tanpa membuang senyum. Sekali lagi dia pandangi bentuk kupu-kupu dengan sulur-sulur cantik yang menutupi sebagian kecil bagian pergelangan tangan itu.

"Ah, semi-permanen. Hanya hadiah dari seniman jalanan yang kutemui tadi pagi."

Senyum Seborga semakin lebar ketika dia merasa mengetahui sesuatu yang menarik dari tato itu.

"Lalu, apakah inisial 'S' di atas kepala kupu-kupu ini bisa dijelaskan?"

Napas Monaco berhenti sebentar, dan dia cepat-cepat menarik tangannya dari genggaman Seborga. Seborga tertawa ketika Monaco berjalan melewatinya tanpa bicara. Hanya menundukkan kepala dan mendorong-dorong bingkai samping kacamatanya, salah tingkah.

Dia menyamai langkah Monaco, lalu Monaco membiarkannya saja. Seborga terlalu cerdas untuk tidak mengerti, dan Monaco terlalu kikuk untuk mengakui.

* * *

"Bagaimana rasanya punya pacar seperti Monaco?"

Seborga menggoyang-goyangkan kursinya. Salah satu kakinya bertumpu pada kaki meja, mendorongnya berayun-ayun menjauhi dan mendekati meja. Kedua tangannya bersilang di belakang kepala, dan begitu membayangkan wajah Monaco setelah France bertanya—dia terkekeh. "France-san adalah kakak angkatnya. Tahu sendiri 'kan bagaimana dia kalau berhadapan dengan laki-laki?"

France menyeringai jahil. "Kadang, dia itu lucu."

"Memang."

"Tapi kausuka dengannya."

"Mmm, yeah, itu adalah salah satu alasannya," Seborga duduk dengan benar. Tegak dan kursinya bergeming. "Dia bahkan tidak mau mengakui kalau dia membuat tato di tangannya dengan menyisipkan inisialku."

"Oh astaga, _mon dieu_, dia punya tato?" mata France membelalak tak percaya. Dia menggeleng dan berdecak. "Wow. Keberaniannya meningkat. Kaukah yang mengajari?"

"Oi ayolah, aku bahkan tidak punya tato. Berpikir untuk membuat setitik tato di tubuhku pun aku malas," dia memandangi bagian lengannya, di antara sarung tangan hitam dan lengan baju yang pendek. "Kukira kautahu lebih dulu soal tatoi itu. Oh, bahkan kau pun tak tahu? Menarik juga."

"Kami menutup diri terhadap satu sama lain dari beberapa hal tertentu," France tersenyum kecil, setengah mengejek dirinya sendiri—cukup malu karena tak banyak tahu-menahu soal negara yang berada amat dekat dengan dirinya itu. "Jadi, karena dia sudah punya tato dan setidaknya kalian selalu berbagi hal yang sama—dan biasanya kau adalah pemuja yang selalu mengikuti dia—apa kau juga ingin membuat satu di tubuhmu?" France menatapnya sambil menahan seringai mengejek, "Yah, tato pasangan, mungkin? Huruf 'M' dalam seni yang menarik bisa dipasang di bagian mana saja di tubuhmu untuk melengkapi huruf 'S' di tangannya."

Seborga mengangkat alis, tapi kemudian dia tertawa kecil. "Kita lihat saja nanti, ha ha."

* * *

Pertemuan berikutnya terjadi di tiga hari setelahnya, di pesisir Spanyol di pertengahan musim panas. Ada pesta kebun yang diadakan Spain dan dia mengundang beberapa negara yang kelihatannya tidak sibuk dalam waktu dekat. Romano, Portugal, Belgium, Netherlands, Monaco, Iceland dan Norway adalah yang dilihat Seborga ketika dia datang.

Spain masih menyiapkan beberapa hal dibantu oleh Romano dan Belgium, dan Seborga merasa inilah waktu untuk setidaknya menyegarkan diri di bawah sana—di tepian pantai yang cukup jauh dari pekarangan belakang rumah Spain. Monaco adalah hal yang tidak mungkin ditinggalkannya untuk berjalan-jalan siang, tentu saja.

Dan, gaun musim panas Monaco yang panjangnya hanya sampai setengah paha memperlihatkan sesuatu di balik lututnya.

"Oh, wow," Seborga berdiri setelah tali sepatunya telah terikat dengan benar. Angin pantai membantu menyingkap lebih banyak _view_ kaki Monaco, tetapi dia lebih tertarik pada tato di ujung bawah paha kanan itu. "Monaco-chan, lagi?"

Monaco berhenti berjalan. Dia menahan topinya dengan satu tangan dan menoleh, lalu juga memandangi kakinya. Dia tersenyum tipis. "Yah, semi-permanen juga."

"Senimannya beda, ya?" Seborga masih berjongkok namun mendekati kaki Monaco. Modelnya berbeda dengan yang ada di tangan gadis itu—yang ini lebih tipis dan menggunakan warna-warna pastel. Motif lili pink pucat menjadi objek utamanya, tetapi dihiasi dengan mawar-mawar yang lebih kecil, dan Seborga terkekeh ketika lagi-lagi menemukan inisialnya di dalam salah satu bunga tersebut. Berterimakasihlah karena matanya jeli.

"Iya, beda. Kali ini seniman dari negaraku saja. Aku diberi gratis karena aku memuji lukisannya. Seniman itu memajang lukisan buatannya di sebuah pertokoan yang kulewati. Aku suka lukisannya, dan dia menawarkan untuk membuat satu tato di kakiku."

Seborga berdiri, lalu mengalungkan tangannya di sekeliling pundak Monaco. "Ah, dia memegang kakimu lama-lama, berarti. Ckck, aku sendiri bahkan belum pernah menciumnya."

"Ukh!" Monaco mendorong wajah Seborga menjauh—agak terlihat seperti menamparnya. Wajahnya kemerahan dan dia langsung cemberut sebal, "Mesum! Setidaknya dia melakukannya untuk pekerjaan, tahu! Kalau kau? Ugh ..."

"Hahaha!" Seborga tergelak sambil mengelus pipinya yang sedikit perih. "Yah, kalau melupakan soal hal itu, kurasa tato itu cukup bagus. Apalagi masih ada huruf 'S'-nya."

Monaco membuang wajah, namun tetap mengakui, "Itu memang benar. Jeli juga kau," matanya menyusuri pesisir yang berangin dan orang-orang yang bermain, "Jadi—apa kau tidak berminat membuat sesuatu sebagai balasan?"

"Hnnn," Seborga menyilangkan tangan di balik kepala sambil berjalan terus mengimbangi Monaco. "Tidak."

Terlihat Monaco tidak senang dengan jawaban itu.

"Oh, seperti sebuah lagu milik penyanyi dari negaranya Alfred, Sayang," dia, dengan dialek Italia-nya yang begitu menggoda, "Kau tidak perlu balasan apapun dariku selama kau adalah nama yang tertulis di hatiku. _Tattoed Heart_. Itu permanen, Nona, dan kau tidak perlu khawatir karena walaupun aku berubah wajah atau melakukan operasi plastik—_oh perumpamaan gila apa ini_—tato namamu itu tetap awet."

Monaco tertegun, dan kakinya tertanam di pasir setengah basah yang melumat ujung-ujung jarinya. Diam. Hening, lama. Kaku sesaat walau Seborga sempat tersenyum jahil untuk melunturkan konyolnya suasana.

* * *

Dua minggu berikutnya, Belgium menjadi tuan rumah pertemuan multilateral dan Seborga diajak serta Italy (semata-mata karena Romano tidak bisa ikut dan Germany sedang punya urusan ke Amerika Utara), mempertemukan dua orang itu lagi.

"Selamat sore, Monaco-chan," dia mencium tangan Monaco, seperti biasanya.

Keningnya berkerut.

"Aku sudah menghapusnya. Keduanya."

Seborga mengembangkan senyumnya yang paling cerah. "Oh, jadi sudah membuat tato yang lain, sepertiku?"

Seborga tertawa ketika Monaco menyembunyikan wajah malunya dengan cara menoleh ke arah lain.

**end.**

* * *

A/N: baru nyadar ternyata sebomona itu salah satu pairing yang 'mendekati' canon di hetalia. monaco mau diajak dinner walaupun seborga kalah main poker dari dia (padahal awalnya monaco baru mau nerima ajakan seborga kalo seborga bisa ngalahin dia poker). aw italian blood rushing in his body will make a pretty monaco blush wwwww

dan ... thanks to ariana's tattoed heart. damn ini sudah keberapa kalinya ya bikin fic dari lagunya ariana...she's a seraph to my ear, maybe?


End file.
